The overall objective in the coming year will be to continue to interface the expanding and diversified group of Cancer Center Programs through the continued development of a standardized data base to which appropriate analyses and evaluation can be applied. Major emphasis will be placed on the reevaluation of data acquisition, management and quality control procedures. The Cancer Patient Data Control System (CPDCS) will continue to: (1) provide the SAQC center of CCPDS with reliable cancer patient data in the required format; (2) bring about the adoption of the CCPDS abstract/code sheet and manual of operations by the Central Cancer Registry of the State Health Department; (3) implement a quality control system to detect covert and covert errors in the patient data set; and (4) work with SAQC technical staff and CCPDS personnel on matters related to data utilization, quality control and other areas critical to the success of CCPDS. In addition, the development, implementation and evaluation of modular data bases specific to certain cancer sites will be pursued. Continued support in data management and program evaluation will be provided state-wide cancer detection and treament programs sponsored by the Comprehensive Cancer Center. A concerted effort will be made to inform clinicians and researchers of he activities of CCPDS through the distribution of reports generated by SAQC and supplemented by site specific reports generated at this Center.